Estúpido San Valentín
by OhSweetFlower
Summary: En el aire se podía sentir un repugnante aroma a esa monstruosidad dulce denominada chocolate. Eso sólo aumentaba su malhumor. —No necesito regalarte un horrible oso para qué sepas que te amo.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi propiedad.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Leve OoC

**Estúpido San Valentín**

Mierda y mil veces mierda.

Él era, después del dobe de Naruto, el shinobi más poderoso de todo el mundo ninja, algo tan simple como eso no podía, simplemente no podía, vencerlo.

Y no lo haría. Podía estar muriéndose de vergüenza, pero no lo demostraría y su orgullo no permitiría que fuese tan cobarde.

Estaba frustrado, es esos instantes sólo quería prender fuego cualquier cosa, persona o animal que se atravesara en su camino mientras iba a su destino. Y pobre el que empezara a cuchichear cosas mientras él pasaba porque lo atravesaría con un chidori sin dudarlo.

Desde que había regresado a Konoha estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran y él sólo se dedicaba a ignorarlos, hoy era diferente, sin embargo, las calles estaban decoradas con una cantidad absurda de corazones, rosas, globos, entre demás cosas de colores horribles como el rosa chillón y un rojo pasión, en el aire se podía sentir un repugnante aroma a esa monstruosidad dulce denominada chocolate.

Y la gente estaba bastante animada y feliz. Esos factores sólo aumentaban su mal humor. Y le recordaban que fatídico día era, San Valentín.

Años atrás hubiera, como siempre había hecho, ignorado esa estúpida festividad, pero años atrás no tenías novia, le recordó con burla su consciencia.

Ese era el principal motivo de su irritación, le gustaría pasar por alto aquella idiotez, para su infortunio su novia era una romántica empedernida, según le contaron, siempre fue así, a pesar de que él era el único novio que había tenido.

Hinata era muy soñadora y creía que todo eso del cuento de hadas, quería verla feliz, aunque eso significara una tortura para él pues debía ir a una de esas repulsivas tiendas y comprarle algo.

Fue a la más llamativa que encontró y luego de contar hasta diez, ingresó al local se arrepintió inmediatamente al sentir nauseas por el horrible olor que se percibía dentro de esas cuatro paredes, era como si alguien hubiese vomitado azúcar por todo el lugar.

Tomó una respiración profunda y se dispuso a buscar algo para Hinata para así poder salir rápidamente de allí.

Como por arte de magia ante sus ojos apareció un gran oso de peluche de color negro y blanco, era un panda, lo tomó y llevó a la caja.

El lugar estaba rebosando de gente por lo que tardaría un poco en llegar a la fila para que le pudieran cobrar, antes de que siquiera llegase sus ojos divisaron una caja roja con forma de corazón, curioso, le preguntó a uno de los tantos empleados cuál era el contenido de ésta, de inmediato el chico rubio le respondió que contenía rollos de canela, la agarró y, sin más, retomó su andar para que le cobraran.

Luego de pagar y cuando terminaron de envolver los regalos estaban por irse cuando la voz de la cajera lo detuvo.

— ¡Que tenga un buen día, señor!—

—Púdrete.—

La chica atónita por tal comportamiento lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista tras las puertas.

Con cuidado de no ser visto se infiltró en el cuarto de su novia. La alcoba estaba vacía pero se escuchaba el ruido del agua caer, estaba duchándose.

Apenas se sentó en la cama la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una muy sorprendida ojiperla debido a la presencia del chico. Antes de que pudiera formular vocablo el chico ya se encontraba frente a ella casi aventándole los regalos.

Sin más opción los sujetó por puros reflejos y abrió casi al instante.

— ¿Qué es…?—

—Tus regalos.—respondió cortante.

Lo miró dubitativa.

—Es San Valentín.—respondió aclarando su duda.

Sorprendida fijó su vista en el panda que yacía en su cama y después hizo lo mismo con la caja entre sus manos.

Mordió su labio inferior fuertemente tratando de reprimir una carcajada pero no funcionó y terminó riendo como una loca desquiciada, lo que molestó más al moreno.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó bastante enojado, había sido un maldito infierno todo el puto día y ella se burlaba de él.

—Gomen Sasuke-kun, es que sólo imaginarte comprando un panda…—se le escapó una suave risa y no pudo terminar la oración. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

—Es San Valentín, se supone que eso se debe hacer, ¿no?—rodó los ojos, marcando lo obvio.

—Cuando comenzamos a salir decidimos que no celebraríamos este día.—murmuró conmovida por el gesto de su novio.

El chico se quedó de piedra un momento, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Lo olvidé. —era sincero pero mantenía su usual tono frío.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué acordamos aquello?—preguntó con suavidad.

—En realidad no, de todas formas no necesito regalarte un horrible oso para qué sepas que te amo.

—Sería incómodo para ti.—dijo de la nada.

— ¿El qué?—cuestionó confundido.

—Este día, esa fue la razón por la que decidimos no celebrarlo y en su lugar dijiste que haríamos algo más productivo.

—Oh.—con una sensual sonrisa Sasuke se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura.—ahora lo recuerdo—Sin más preámbulo besó los dulces labios de la Hyuga y con un rápido movimiento quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

—Feliz San Valentín, Sasuke-kun.— le susurró en cuanto la depositó en la cama.

—Te amo.—respondió simplemente mientras la besaba nuevamente, ésta vez con más pasión.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Como pueden ver les traigo un nuevo y sensual fic *w*

Quise hacer algo especial por el día de San Valentín y ¡boom! Este es el resultado, prácticamente tarde sólo una hora en escribirlo y quiero pedirles disculpas si está raro, absurdo o algo por el estilo.

Me gustaría disculparme porque hace muuuuuuuuuuucho no subo un fic sasuhina, con todo eso del capítulo 700 del manga y la película naruhina caí en una depresión tremenda y mi inspiración se fue al traste(?) -no me malentiendan, no me desagrada el NH-

Lo bueno fue que tras toda esa depresión me di cuenta de que sin importar las cosas mi espíritu sasuhinista no podía desaparecer y que pese a todo voy a seguir amando el SH.

Y eso es todo, dejen una review para comentarme qué les pareció. También acepto sugerencias y propuestas para nuevos proyectos.

Espero que pasen un hermoso San Valentín con su pareja –si es que tienen- y si no tienen novio o novia ¡no se desanimen! Yo igual estoy solteraxd pónganse a ver un buen anime y coman cosas deliciosas:3

Nos vemos en la próxima locura que se me ocurra.

Bye bye, los ama

**T**enten-nyan.


End file.
